WWE a Carnage of change
by Drake O'Wryan Blackheart
Summary: This is about a young man who starting his WWE during the Cm Punk Revolution area in 2012 already he is in a match on his first night that will make or break his career OC x Secret Diva mentioned later Rated M for language, attitude era style in the "PG" wrestling era and more
1. Chapter 1 In need of serious change

WWE a Carnage of change

Hello everyone this is Drake OWryan Blackheart here been working on this for a while now been hoping to at least have a collaboration in this story with #KingofAnarchy but sadly no reply on it but I digress this is kind of like King of Anarchy story but different so sorry if you don't like it tough S***! OC wrestler in this starts close to the 2012 Money in the bank paper view event.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE if I did it wouldn't have so much typical BS I mean seriously how the F**k can you draw Roman Reigns' name 3 times in a row and still put the name back into the raffle number roulette #REALLY stupid S**T!

 _"_ _You see Daniel you've gotten so predictable every time I see you I immediately have to fast forward on my DVR just to get the action. It's always the same "Wah I didn't get my rematch with Punk, I couldn't get my glutton free donuts today… I got stood up at the alter on live TV by my ex-girlfriend who gets passed around more than I shave my facial hair."_

 _Interview of Aaron McGregor promo on Daniel Bryan_

Chapter 1: In need of serious change.

Time set the last Monday night Raw before Money in the Bank 2012.

The Scene sets on a light skinned young man in the locker room wearing a black muscle t-shirt with the words RENEGADE on the front of the shirt on the back had a tiger skull on fire in blue flames with the words Hell's Beast in the same blue flaming letter's. He had on a pair of black torn up jean shorts and black and blue boots on with the same flame pattern from his shirt. As you would look up at his face you would notice a few details here and there. For one being that there was a huge slash mark like scar going across the young man's face from above his right eye brow vertically across his nose and down the left side of this face. He had a small goatee and well shaven side burns while having slicked backed shoulder lengthen black hair. While having bright sea green eyes. Among other things having serval Native American Tribal tattoos among a wolf, fox, snake, and a Chinese styled tiger skeleton going along his left arm.

This young man's name is Aaron McGregor from Spokane Washington he had just gotten plucked up from NXT by winning a contract on a pole match against another wrestler by the name of Seth Rollins. **"** **N/A yeah I know some of you are wondering is related to the UFC Fighter Hell to the F***ing NO but this is setting up to the Shield debut so relax a little bit."**

Although that he had won the match he and Seth still kept in contact since they both met while in Ring of Honor. He had also been in contact with one Dean Ambrose on how he was having to wait for his shot at being on WWE television. Which Aaron agreed with Dean it was unbiased BS that they wouldn't even let him be on NXT. And finally one Roman Reigns he kept in contact with since both Aaron and Roman went to Georgia Tech together and bonded over their love of wrestling and football while being on defensive tackle with Roman being known as the Heavy Hitters for their team.

Aaron was about to interviewed on his upcoming match with one Daniel Bryan because of early before going on the air Bryan decided to confront Aaron on how that he wouldn't even last here in the WWE let alone make here without someone holding his hand. So an impromptu match up was called on by John Laurinitus **"** **N/A don't know if his last name is spelled right don't really give a damn"** where if Aaron won the match he would be placed in the Raw Money in the bank ladder match if he lost he would be sent back to NXT and wait three months until he can even attempt to try to make back to Raw.

As Aaron finished up by putting on his fingerless mixed martial arts gloves a knock was heard on his door.

Aaron: Yeah who is it?

?: Its Hunter are you ready?

Opening the door stood Triple H business suit and all apparently for some reason Triple H had taken a shine to Aaron saying that he reminded him of himself back in the attitude era when he began his rise as WWE champion.

Aaron: Born ready, and would ya knock it off the DX shtick it was cool the last 10 times you asked me that now it's just annoying.

Triple H just starting chuckling much to Aaron's annoyance. But he knew Aaron was messing with him since when at the Hell in the Cell match Aaron was there as one of the crew workers awhile he was the one who gave Triple H the bolt cutters immediately after seeing Shawn Michaels locked inside the cell with Legacy he went back stage find the bolt cutters he knew Triple H would be searching for.

Aaron: You know I still can't believe that you guys didn't have a pair of bolt cutters hanging around the entrance that year. It would have probably taken ya 20 minutes just to find the damn things instead of 10 just for me find you in 5 minutes and 5 for you to hall ass back to ring.

Triple H was internally grateful for that because DX was going to win that match but were on a time clock so be able to find the bolt cutters while on the clock really did help. Which got Aaron a friend in Triple H and Shawn Michaels for life on that.

Triple H: Well you better head out there your interview is in 5 and please don't break Bryan to much he still has a title match this Sunday.

Aaron just turned to Triple H as they were about at the interview station and said

Aaron: No promises Hunter when someone insults me one of two things happens, 1. They apologize later which I doubt Bryan would with the way he's acting right now. Or 2. They get a few bones broken or several bruises to show for it.

Renea Young was going to be doing the interview so as if on cue the camera cut on live.

Cole: tonight we are going to hearing from our newest super star who is going to be in a match with Daniel Bryan tonight for a chance to be in the money in the bank ladder match

King: that's right Cole and we're getting a first look on what this new super star has to say about this coming up right now.

Renea: Hello everyone here is my guest tonight new WWE super star Aaron McGregor

Aaron walks on screen.

Renea: Aaron welcome and what do have to say about this match you are about to compete in?

Aaron: Well for one it's a huge impact that is going to make or break my career because if I lose this match I am immediately sent back to NXT for 3 months before getting a shot at and I quote; doing a heavy smoker impression "To be able to get to come up to big leagues because I'm big Johnny I have people power and that's what I'm supposed to say" Really it's a wonder why he's back when it's all John Cena's fault he even got back into the WWE through connection's.

Taking a minute to pause while the audience laughed at the impersonation.

Aaron: I digress I'm going to sending a message to Daniel Bryan.

Renea: And what would that be that you angry at Daniel Bryan?

Aaron: well before even the show went on air he met up with me and I would never make it in the WWE without someone holding my hand.

Audience boos

Aaron: but unlike me he has his own set of problems which I'm glad I don't have.

Renea: Like what?

The audience was one the edge of their seat waiting to hear this as well

Looks into camera

Aaron: Well for starters You see Daniel you've gotten so predictable every time I see you I immediately have to fast forward on my DVR just to get the action. It's always the same, says in the high pitched goatish kind accent voice "Wah I didn't get my rematch with Punk, I couldn't get my glutton free donuts today… I got stood up at the alter on live TV by my ex-girlfriend who gets passed around more than I shave my facial hair."

Immediately the audience starts oohing like how bad the burn on Daniel Bryan was while King was trying hard to control his laughter on the comment

Aaron: but other than that I don't have much to say….

Immediately the camera pans over to one CM Punk

Crowd starts cheering

Punk: I got to say that's a pretty big speech there kid just so you know that where it leads you to down the road here in the WWE.

Punk slap's Aaron on the back and say's

Punk: Well good luck with your match out there tonight I'm rooting for ya.

Aaron walks off screen

Renea: Aaron thank you for your time back to you Cole.

Chapter 1 end

I know no match right now I just wanted to give a description of the character and the set up for the match and yes the OC will be a big part of The Shield debut coming up and no flaming if you are I will use it for Kane on his pyrotechnics'


	2. chapter 2 A Goat knocked down a few peg

Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter of WWE a Carnage of Change. I finally got ahold **_#KingofAnarchy_** so now everything is fine and swell unless Kane decided to choke slam the Easter bunny all the way to hell at your local church this weekend than I guess you're doing alright. **N/A sorry couldn't resist sense he probably already did that to the bunny on Adam Rose's Party group on Easter Sunday.** Now on with the new chapter

Disclaimer: Look already established that I don't own WWE enough said

Chapter 2: A Goat knocked down a few peg's

The bell rang and Justin Roberts started announcing

Roberts: This bout is set for one fall.

Rise of the Valkyries play

Roberts: Introducing first, from Aberdeen Washington weighing 220 pounds Daniel Bryan.

Cole: Hello everyone this is what you all have been waiting for the match to decide whether our newest super star can get an opportunity to be in the money in the bank match, or get sent back to NXT.

King: I don't know about you Cole I've been looking forward to this match.

Daniel Bryan enters the ring song ends.

You're going down by Sick Puppies play.

The audience erupts in cheers

Roberts: And introducing next from Spokane Washington weighting 235 pounds The Renegade Aaron McGregor.

Cole: and here is McGregor he looks ready for action.

Booker: No kiddin, dog I've what thus young man can do he can do things that I believed only cruiser weights could do.

King: Yeah I remember he was in a match with Titus O'Neal awhile back in a table match and he reverse hurricanerana'ed him through a table outside the ring he is not to underestimated.

Bell rings

Cole: and here we go.

Bryan: You won't make it here not now or ever you're just a wash out.

McGregor slaps Bryan in the face.

Audience: Ooooooh

King: I could feel that slap all the way down here.

McGregor sends Bryan into the ropes and goes for the Lue Thes press.

Booker: Aw man he's gonna be feelin that in the morning.

McGregor picks up Bryan for Changing of the Guard but Bryan counters into the yes lock!

Cole: The Yes lock and he has it right in the center of the ring!

Bryan: Tap… tap… tap you wash out!

McGregor rolls through while in the Yes Lock and turns it into a modified piledriver!

Bryan's head bounces off right into the bottom turn buckle!

Audience: HOLY SH*T HOLY SH*T HOLY SH*T!

Cole: Oh my god I don't even know if Bryan is even Conscious after that.

McGregor sends Bryan into the ropes and hits the Downward Spiral.

King: Downward Spiral that's gotta hurt.

Booker: It outta be dog cause McGregor turns a double legged spine buster into a power bomb its devastating.

McGregor does his signature roar with a thumbs up then pointing down.

McGregor picks up Bryan and hits the Comatose!

Cole: Comatose McGregor hit it.

McGregor covers.

King: The cover

Audience One… Two… Thre… No kick out.

Cole: Are you kidding me no one kicks out of the Comatose.

Bryan gets up and hit McGregor in the face with a high running Knee.

King: Bryan's going up top for the flying goat head but.

Bryan hits it cover's

Audience: One…Two…thre… No Kick out.

King: What!

Cole: This kid will not give up.

Bryan: Get up…. get up I'll take your head off!

Bryan goes for the running knee and McGregor turns it into the Changing of the Guard!

Cole: Oh my God!

Audience: This is Awesome…Claps three times…. This is Awesome.

King: Man these two will not give up!

McGregor locks Bryan in the Straight Jacket Crossface.

Cole: he's got that crossface locked in the middle of the ring.

After two minutes of trying to fight out of the hold Bryan taps out.

Cole: Bryan Tapped Out!

Audience cheer's

Roberts: And your winner by submission Aaron McGregor!

King: That was one of the best matches I've seen in a long time.

Booker: You're telling me king and I totally agree I can see this kid is going be a big super star ere very soon.

Cm Punk Theme Hits

Audience Erupts in Mass

Cole: What the Champ is Here!?

Camera Pans over to see Cm Punk at the top of the entrance clapping for Aaron McGregor.

Cole: Guys what do you think this means?

King: I don't know but we might find out very soon in the near future.

Chapter 2 end

Thank you for reading and no flaming or I'll see if Kane use your flaming to blow your next birthday cake candles.


End file.
